Sofia the First
Entrance Curtsy Sofia bends her knees while bowing her head. Special Attacks Neutral B - Mutato Sofia can change opponents in to Ruby, Emerald, or Crystal. When the opponent turns in to a ruby, he/she get 50% damage when he/she got hit. A same thing with emerald, they get 30% damage and to crystal gets 10% damage. After the opponent gets hit he/she changed back. If nobody hits him/her, it will expire within 20 minutes. Side B/A Ruby - Mutato Rubio Up B/An Emerald - Mutato Emeralde Down B/A Crystal - Mutato Krystallos Info: The word 'Mutato' can be translated into two languages, one in Italian meaning 'Changed', the other from the Latin word 'Mutare' meaning 'to change,' or, more directly, 'Mutabo,' meaning 'I change.' However, 'Rubio' in Spanish is 'Blond', unless you take the Latin word 'Rubeo' meaning 'red'. 'Krystallos' means 'Crystal' from Greek. Side B - Bird's Assistance Her bird friends, Mia and Robin arrives and flew aside her. They took a hold of her gown causing her to runs at high speed. With 100% speed she rams in the opponents by holding down Side B. Up B - High Flying As the Flying Horse appears, she hops on Flying horse, allowing him to float up and attack in the direction he's faced in when starting the lift. When holding Up B, she still flies everywhere, then to let go will make Flying horse to disappear. Then she lands to the ground. Down B - Enchanted Swing Set Swing set appears when you press Down B. she swings back and fourth , and after riding it herself and having being thrown onto the opponents, which damages opponents. Final Smash - Lucinda Lucinda arrives, riding on her broom to hex the opponents. Using her wand (which looks like a long twig), she is able to cast hexes to play tricks on others and she can undo her hexes as well. A lot of her hexes involve transforming something into something else entirely, or just altering some things in some way, such as: Turning a celebrity characters into a disco ball. (which was easy to disco ball roll of the field.) Turning a cartoon/anime characters into a balloon. (which will pop and fly away.) Turinin a cult characters into a spinning wheel. (which will get burned by fire.) KOSFX KOSFX1: Ugh! KOSFX2: Yikes! Star KOSFX: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Screen KOSFX: What?! Taunts Up: *waves her wand* Sd: *laughs* Dn: I'm the princess! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dancing with her animal friends) Victory 2: (Enjoys swinging) Victory 3: (Winked at the player) Lose/Clap: (Feeling upset) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Ludwig Von Drake: Well, look who's here? Daisy Duck: Oh that's Princess Sofia. Donald Duck: huh? Daisy Duck: she was 8-year-old, young village girl who became a princess after her mom married King Roland II. Donald Duck: Oh? Daisy Duck: Ever since she was brought into the royal family, she became the bearer of the mystical Amulet of Avalor which gave her the ability to speak to animals and summons other Disney Princesses to assist her. Donald Duck: Aw phooey!!!! Daisey Duck: Remember, about those cute little ponies? Donald Duck: OH NOOOOO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!! Character Description Princess Sofia is a girl of humble origins who lives with her mother Miranda. She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, she had hard times understanding other princesses, and act like one. As Sofia becomes a student at the Royal Prep Academy under the guidances of the Headmistresses: Flora,Fauna and Merryweather, she has been taught about what being a princess is all about. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Yellow *White *Black Victory Theme Sofia the First theme Stage Relic Lawl Food Trivia * Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Disney Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Purple Category:Pink Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:MT1234's List of Females That Had an Crush on Him Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets